Kencan?
by Profe Fest
Summary: Ketika pujaan hati meminta bantuan, tak ada kata tidak bagi Verde untuk dapat menolaknya./"GUE BESOK KENCAN SAMA SKULL!"/Tapi apa mungkin yang namanya 'kencan' itu akan berjalan mulus dan penuh modus? Warning! AU, BL, crack pairing, OOC! RnR?


Verde mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja, mata hijaunya tak beralih dari layar laptop yang sedari tadi masih setia dipelototinya. Sepertinya ada yang salah mengenai laporan yang diberikan Mammon tempo hari, Verde berniat untuk memarahi pemuda berperawakan perempuan itu nanti. Tapi murid jenius itu tahu, prioritasnya sekarang adalah menemukan kesalahan itu, menggantinya, lalu mengerjakan tugasnya lagi hingga selesai.

Baru saja hendak mencoret-coret diatas buku tulis yang diletakkan di sebelah laptopnya, ponsel murid jenius itu berdering cukup nyaring. Verde menghembuskan napas seraya mengerang kesal, tanda ia sama sekali tak ingin diganggu malam ini. Sepertinya itu Reborn yang katanya memang berjanji akan memberitahu kesalahan laporan yang dibuat Mammon, atau bisa jadi itu Colonello yang memang tak punya kerjaan menghubunginya. Verde menyambar ponselnya lesat, kemudian menekan tombol berwarna hijau yang ada di sana tanpa melihat nama peneleponnya.

"Ada apa, hah?!" bentaknya kesal. Matanya sengaja memelotot garang, meski ia tahu penelepon tersebut tak akan bisa melihatnya—minimal, aura nerakanya sampai.

" _E- eh,_ Senpai _sibuk ya? M- maaf_ Senpai _, kukira_ Senpai _nggak sibuk, makanya aku sengaja telepon."_ Suara diseberang sana segera memberi tamparan keras bagi Verde. Murid berambut bak semak-semak itu meneguk ludah, merasakan keringat dingin menuruni dahinya. Selesai sudah, rupanya gebetannya sendiri alias Skull yang meneleponnya.

"A- _uhuk! Uhuk!_ " Verde sontak pura-pura batuk dengan keras. "Maaf Skull, kebetulan aku baru kena batuk, jadi kalau bicara harus sedikit membentak," alibinya.

— _Apa nyambungnya coba?_

" _Ohh, begitu … pantas saja. Aku baru tahu Verde-_ senpai _sakit,"_ jawab Skull dengan polosnya.

Verde mau tak mau segera menghela napas lega, cukup senang calon kekasihnya—setidaknya begitulah harapannya di lubuk hati yang terdalam hingga sekarang—ini memang sedikit mudah dibohongi— _b- bukan_! Maksudnya, cukup senang Skull sangat polos hingga bisa sedikit dikelabui. Skull tidak bodoh, mana bisa gebetannya ini dikatakan bodoh? Skull hanya polos—kelewat _polos_. Bahkan karena terlalu polosnya, ia sampai tak sadar dengan kode yang diberikan Verde. Untung saja Verde tak mengenal kata pantang menyerah sebelum mendapat cinta.

" _Jadi ya—_ Senpai _?_ Senpai _dengar tidak?"_ Kata-kata Skull segera menyadarkan Verde kembali ke realita. Verde kembali terbatuk kecil, berusaha agar tak terlihat melamunkan nasibnya.

"Maaf Skull, aku tadi melamun sebentar. Ada apa?" tanya Verde.

" _Itu … tadinya aku mau minta bantuan_ Senpai _untuk menjawab soal dari G-_ sensei _,"_ ulang Skull.

' _Apa?'_

Verde mengerjapkan matanya, kata-kata Skull seolah terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Membantu menjawab soal? Bersama Skull? Jadi, dia bisa berduaan? Jadi, akhirnya ia bisa bersama Skull yang ditaksirnya selama dua bulan seharian?

"… _Tapi_ Senpai _sedang sakit kan, aku jadi nggak enak minta tolong. Jadi ya, kurasa nggak u—"_

"J- jangan khawatir, Skull! A- aku bisa membantumu, sumpah!" potong Verde cepat.

" _Eh? Terus sakitnya—"_

"Batuk bukan halangan membantu orang, Skull," potong Verde sok berwibawa. Murid berambut hijau itu bersyukur ia berada kamarnya, kalau ia tengah bersama Reborn atau Colonello, pastilah dua orang itu akan mengacaukan semuanya dan ia tak akan bisa cari muka di depan Skull.

" _Benar nih? Kalau_ Senpai _tidak bisa, aku bisa minta bantuan Luce-_ neesan _—"_

"Jangan merepotkan orang lain, Skull. Aku senggang kok. Luce kan … ah! Luce kan bisa saja tengah kerepotan membuat berbagai persiapan untuk festival di sekolah, atau bisa juga dia pergi dengan Reborn," potong Verde lagi.

Skull terdiam, Verde menunggu, batinnya gonjang-ganjing sejenak, takut Skull mencium aroma modus yang terpancar dari seluruh kata-katanya.

" _Hmm, ya sudah, kalau begitu sama_ Senpai _aja deh. Besok Senpai ada waktu? Kalau bisa sih besok saja, soalnya tugasnya harus dikumpulkan lusa,"_ jelas Skull.

Verde bersorak dalam hati. "Bisa! Bisa!" sambutnya cepat.

" _Oke. Besok di perpustakaan kota jam sepuluh ya,_ Senpai _. Makasih lho!"_ Tepat setelahnya, sambungan pun diputus sang junior. Verde memandangi ponselnya, mengulang lagi percakapan tadi di kepalanya.

" _YYEEEESSSS_!" sorak si kepala rumput penuh kebahagiaan. Pemuda itu berputar ke belakang, membiarkan kursi yang tadi didudukinya jatuh terjungkal. Besok dia akan bersama Skull, besok dia akan mengajari Skull, besok dia akan _kencan_ dengan Skull—meski hanya dialah yang menganggap hal itu.

"GUE BESOK KENCAN SAMA SKUULLL!" Verde meraung bahagia, akhirnya dewi cinta akan membebaskannya dari masa-masa _jomblo_ penuh penderitaan, akhirnya jodohnya sudah berada dalam genggaman, akhirnya ia bisa kencan dengan sang pujaan.

Buaya peliharaan si kepala rumput, Keiman, geleng-geleng kepala di dalam kandang. Pantas sejak tadi ada firasat tak mengenakkan yang melingkupinya, kayaknya besok dia nggak akan dapat jatah makan dan terpaksa harus berpuasa atau makan rumput dan bertransformasi jadi vegetarian.

.

.

.

 **Title : Kencan?**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Warning : HighSchool!AU, crack pairing, BL, OOC, typo(s), EYD level ambureghul, dan segala kekurangan yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

"Etto _…," Skull menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, matanya tak beralih dari buku catatan yang telah dibawanya dari rumah. Padahal ia sudah diberitahu cara yang termudah oleh si pemuda rumput, namun tetap saja amat sulit untuknya._

" _Huuaa! Susah sekali,_ Senpai _! Aku menyeraah!" rengek pemuda berambut ungu itu seraya menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, merasa frustasi sama seperti ketika sudah mau menuntaskan panggilan besar alam namun yang ditunggu tak keluar-keluar. Skull tuh nggak bisa diginiin. Apa G tidak tahu bahwa anak muridnya ini masih keterbelakang akibat cara mengajarnya yang kelewat mengerikan?!_

" _Sudah, santai saja, Skull," kata Verde berusaha menenangkan sang junior. Mendramatisir keadaan, serta merta pemuda terjenius itu menggenggam tangan si pemuda ungu, memberi kekuatan dan semangat baru—juga itung-itung sekalian modus._

"Senpai _…," Skull mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi wajah si pemuda berkacamata penuh haru. Ia menarik kembali ingusnya yang nyaris keluar, menahan air mata yang nyaris jatuh. "M- makasih,_ Senpai _," kata Skull sesengukan._

" _Tenang saja. Sampai kapanpun kau bisa mengandalkanku," balas Verde seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, kemudian tebar senyum percaya diri hingga membuatakan mata._

.

.

Verde tertawa iblis membayangkannya, saliva menetes di ujung bibirnya, darah pun ikut keluar dari hidungnya. Bayangan-bayangan untuk melakukan tindakan penuh kemodusan yang dapat dilakukannya seharian. Pokoknya, ia bertekad hari ini harus membuat Skull terpesona padanya, pokoknya setelah semua ini, Skull dijamin akan langsung berpaling padanya. Reborn, Colonello, dan Fon akan langsung ayan mengetahuinya, bahwa fakta dirinya sebagai pejuang cinta pada orang tak peka telah berhasil lebih dulu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan gebetan tercinta—lalu ia akan tertawa iblis karenanya.

" _Senpaiii_!" panggil sebuah suara keras dari ujung jalan. Verde tahu benar suara tersebut, dengan cepat disekanya darah serta saliva yang pasti akan langsung membuat semuanya kacau berantakan. Verde menoleh namun justru malah membuatnya menyemburkan darah dari hidungnya. Skull berlari ke arahnya dengan mode _slow motion_ , rambut ungunya terlihat bergoyang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya dan angin yang berhembus, pemuda itu mengenakan baju bebas yang entah bagaimana terlihat amat berbeda dari seragam sekolahnya seperti biasa, belum lagi deru napasnya yang tak beraturan itu—Verde rasanya mau pingsan.

" _Senpai_ , m- maaf ya terlambat! Tadi motorku nggak bisa dinyalakan tiba-tiba, jadi aku naik ke— lho, _Senpai_?" Skull menatap sang senior bingung seraya mengatur napasnya yang menderu. Verde masih membeku, bak patung pancoran dia masih memandangi Skull yang entah kenapa memancarkan kilau cahaya yang mirip dengan efek di _shoujo manga_.

" _Senpai_? _Senpai_ masih sakit?" Kali ini Skull ikut melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah si pemuda rumput, membuat sang pemuda tersadar bahwa dirinya lah yang malah terpesona dengan sosok sang gebetan, bukan sebaliknya. Jika begini terus, bisa-bisa dia hanya jadi makin cinta tapi Skull tetap nggak peka— _THEDAAAKKK!_

Verde berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan kewibawaannya. "Maaf Skull, tadi … tadi aku lagi memikirkan soal apa yang kira-kira G berikan," dustanya. Yaah, sebenarnya itu nggak sepenuhnya dusta, toh Verde sebenarnya memikirkan soal cobaan Tuhan yang diberikan-Nya lewat sang gebetan.

"Oohh, tenang saja sih, _Senpai_! Kurasa soal seperti ini bisa _Senpai_ kerjakan dengan mudah," kata Skull dengan polosnya.

"Ah, biasa saja. Aku hanya mengerjakan soal seperti murid lain kok," sahut Verde merendah, namun dalam hati menyeringai berbisa.

Poin pertama, begitu dipuji oleh sang gebetan, WAJIB merendahkan diri. Buat sang gebetan menganggapmu sebagai orang rendah hati, tidak sombong, hingga rajin menabung. Jika poin ini sudah dilakukan, maka bisa dipastikan gebetan akan merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang—bisa jadi—cocok untuknya dan ini akan menambah poinmu dihadapan sang gebetan bahwa kau bukan hanya orang tampan nan berani, tetapi juga baik serta rendah hati—Verde mengutip ini salah dari blog yang kemarin dibacanya dari Guugel. Semalam, Verde terjaga penuh dan membaca semua artikel yang ada di Guugel secara bar bar, bahkan beberapa ada yang sengaja dikopas olehnya.

"Oh ya, omong-omong _Senpai_ sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Skull seraya memperhatikan Verde dari atas ke bawah.

"Nggak kok, aku baru saja datang tadi," jawab Verde seraya memamerkan senyum kinclong yang amat percaya diri.

Tolong jangan memercayai kata-kata Verde barusan, para pembaca sekalian. Itu semua DUSTA BELAKA! Sesungguhnya, Verde sudah berdiri menunggu bak patung pancoran baru di depan perpustakaan selama lebih dari satu jam. Namun, mengingat bahwa ia akan bertemu gebetan, panas terik matahari sama sekali tak bisa menjatuhkannya. Bahkan meski tadi dia sempat digonggongi anjing satpam perpustakaan, itu semua tak menjadi penghalang untuknya.

 _Verde's level maso_ : 1000%.

"Oh ya _Senpai_ , langsung saja ya? Kayaknya bakal lama soalnya," kata Skull seraya melangkah memasuki perpustakaan lebih dulu.

"Boleh saja," sahut Verde sembari mengikuti langkah sang junior dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

Lagi-lagi, poin kedua, WAJIB pasang pose keren nan tampan. Pose keren yang cukup _mainstream_ ialah memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku, menaikkan kacamata, berdehem, dan membuang muka dengan jaim—yang terakhir boleh dilakukan jika Anda memang _tsundere_.

' _Pokoknya habis ini Skull bakal cinta sama gue, cinta mati malah! Gue jamin dia bakal klepek-klepek dengan kehebatan gue. Makan tuh Reborn, Colonello, Fon! Gue bakal lebih dulu menggaet gebetan gue! HAHAHAHAHAHA!'_ Verde tertawa iblis hingga melengking dalam hati. Bagaimanapun, tekadnya yang sekuat baja ini tak akan mampu dikalahkan apapun bahkan meski itu adalah gempa bumi atau tsunami sekalipun! Pokoknya dia—

— _ **DRUAK!**_

" _SENPAI_! HATI-HATI ITU PINTU KACA!"

Verde, murid terjenius sekaligus lelaki jantan pejuang cinta Skull, telah mencium pintu kaca karena melamun dan bukannya mencium sang pujaan hati lebih dulu.

.

.

.

" _Senpai_ , benar tidak apa-apa? Mungkin ini karena _Senpai_ masih sa—"

"Tenang saja, Skull. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya … tengkorakku sepertinya memang berjuang keras untuk melindungi otakku," potong Verde seraya memijat dahinya.

Habis sudah gaya keren aduhainya. Berniat keren, nyatanya ia malah mencium pintu kaca. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Skull hanya akan _ilfeel_ padanya, dan bisa jadi ia tak akan pernah mau bertatap muka dengan Verde.

.

.

 _Latar perpustakaan berubah menjadi tanah lapang yang beku, angin menderu, dan dirgantara menurunkan salju. Verde dan Skull berdiri berhadapan, kamera dibuat berputar-putar antar keduanya._

"Senpai _, aku jijik sama_ Senpai _. Sampai jumpa." Skull membalikkan badannya, kemudian melangkah menjauhi sang murid jenius._

" _Tidak! Skull! Tunggu! Ini … ini hanya salah paham!" Verde berupaya mengejar sang pujaan hati. Mendramatisir, dijulurkannya tangannya, berusaha menggapai sang junior._

" _Kita tidak akan pernah berjumpa lagi,_ Senpai _." Skull menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, melirik Verde dari ujung matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah menjauh._

 _Verde jatuh terduduk, udara yang cukup dingin menerpanya. Wajahnya mulai mengeras, mirip orang yang menahan buang air besar. Kamera diperbesar dan berfokus pada wajah si pemuda rumput, kemudian diperbesar lagi dan memperlihatkan bulu hidungnya._

" _Tidak! Skull! TIDAAAKK! SKUUULLLL!" Verde meraung pilu, sendirian di dalam badai salju._

.

.

' _Gila … masa depan gue suram …,'_ batin Verde seraya menelan ludah pahit, tanpa sadar ia kembali berfantasi ria.

" _Etto_ …, jadi ini dibeginikan ya, _Senpai_?" tanya Skull seraya mencoret-coret buku tulis yang dibawanya, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Verde yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Hm? Oh, itu dibeginikan, terus dikalikan yang ini dan ini, lalu dibeginikan lagi, baru dapat hasilnya …," Verde menjelaskan seraya mencoret-coret buku tulis yang diperlihatkan Skull dengan pensil mekanik yang juga dibawa si pemuda ungu.

"Oohh! Jadi begitu! _Yosh_ , aku paham!" Skull kembali mencoret-coret buku tulis yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah. Soal maha dewa sulitnya dari G- _sensei_ diletakkan di depan mereka, lengkap dengan kotak pensil yang digunakan sebagai penahan agar kertas tersebut tak lari terbawa angin—seperti harapan Verde yang masih _positive thinking_ Skull balik naksir padanya suatu hari nanti, _suatu hari nanti_.

"Nah, ini begini, _Senpai_?" tanya Skull memperlihatkan hasil hitungannya lagi.

Verde mengamati, tangannya mengelus dagunya yang belum dicukur santai, matanya menatap buku tulis ditangan Skull lekat-lekat. Skull sendiri memilih diam, membiarkan keringat jatuh bercucuran, jiwanya gonjang-ganjing. Bagaimanapun kalau ia sampai salah lagi, artinya ia harus menghitungnya lagi— _TIDAAAAKKK! ITU TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI! HARAM UNTUK KESEHATAN OTAK!_

"Nah, iya. Benar kok," jawab Verde yang segera membuat sang junior menghela napas lega.

"Oohh, jadi begini caranya. Ternyata kalau _Senpai_ yang mengajar jadi mudah ya!" puji Skull dengan polosnya seraya memamerkan cengiran lebar.

Verde langsung menciut, jantungnya berdegup keras dag dig dug der—sebentar lagi siap menjadi petasan yang dinyalakan di malam terawih. "S- sama-sama …," jawab Verde pelan.

" _Yosh_ , ayo kerjakan selanjutnya!" Skull mulai mencoret-coret buku tulisnya lagi, melupakan Verde yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Verde diam, mengamati. Jantungnya masih berdegup cenat-cenut, saliva kembali membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering bak gurun. Sepertinya ini sudah waktu yang aman untuk bermodus ria, pertama dekati Skull, nanti tangannya merambat naik dan merangkul pundak sang junior. Verde menyeringai iblis, akhirnya Tuhan memberinya sebuah peluang untuk semakin dekat dengan pujaan hati.

Verde menggeser bangkunya hingga lebih dekat dengan si pemuda ungu, hatinya kembali cenat-cenut, jantungnya meledak-ledak di dalam dadanya. Skull masih berfokus pada soal yang tengah berusaha dipecahkannya, tak mencium bau-bau akar kemodusan seorang murid jenius _megane_ _jones_ yang sudah lama naksir padanya.

"S- Skull—"

"Aahhh! Nggak sampaii! Reborn, tolong ambilkan dong!" pinta sebuah suara perempuan yang cukup keras di dalam perpustakaan. Verde membatu dalam pose-siap-modusnya, seluruh rencanya langsung hancur berkeping-keping begitu mendengar suara yang amat familiar baginya. Dengan gerakan pelan, kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara, wajahnya langsung berubah hingga sama persis dengan lukisan The Scream karya Edvard Munch **(1)**.

Seorang perempuan berbaju bebas dengan rambut panjang hitam sedikit kehijauan tengah berupaya mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di rak yang cukup tinggi. Berkali-kali ia berjinjit, namun pada akhirnya buku yang diincarnya sama sekali tak dapat terambil.

"Jangan berteriak di perpustakaan, Luce," cetus sebuah suara berat yang cukup pelan, namun masih terdengar di telinga Verde. Tak lama, sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut hitam mendekati perempuan itu.

' _KENAPA MEREKA ADA DI SINI SIHH?!'_ Verde menjerit pilu, dadanya yang tadinya sudah cenat-cenut berubah menjadi bergemuruh. Perempuan dan pemuda itu tidak lain adalah rekan sekelasnya, Luce dan Reborn. Mampus sudah. Tadi ketika menunggu Skull sudah digonggongi anjing, ketika masuk perpustakaan mencium pintu kaca, sekarang ketika akan melancarkan modus ia harus mendapati sosok dua rekannya yang bisa berpotensi menggagalkan upaya Verde mendekati Skull?!

—Sinyal SOS meraung-raung di kepala Verde.

"S- Skull!" Verde dengan cepat mengguncang bahu si pemuda ungu yang masih adem ayem mengerjakan soal.

"Hm? Kenapa, _Senpai_?" tanya Skull sembari menoleh ke arah sang murid jenius.

"I- itu … ah! M- makan siang! Ayo makan siang! S- sudah masuk jam makan siang kan?" tanya Verde kalap. Mata hijau dibalik kacamata bulatnya melirik kedua rekannya yang masih belum mengetahui keberadaan mereka dengan awas, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak menjadi was-was.

"Ohh! _Senpai_ sudah lapar ya? Boleh tuh, boleh," sambut Skull dengan _tidak pekanya_.

"K- kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," ajak Verde yang langsung berdiri dari bangkunya, berlagak tengah nggak tahan buat mengeluarkan panggilan alam.

"Eh? _Senpai_ nggak nahan banget emangnya ya?" tanya Skull sembari menatap sang pemuda rumput, tangannya merapikan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"S- semacam itulah. P- pokoknya ikut saja, oke?" Verde meminta persetujuan, matanya sedikit memelotot.

"I- iya sih. WAAA! _SENPAI_! TUNGGU! JANGAN DITARIKK!" Begitu Skull meresleting tasnya, Verde langsung menyambar lengan sang junior dan menariknya dengan kekuatan angin. Masa bodoh perpustakaan jadi ribut, yang penting hari ini nggak boleh kacau karena eksistensi dua makhluk yang berpotensi mengganggu kencan—oke, hanya Verde yang menganggap hal ini—mereka!

Adegan selanjutnya langsung dibuat menjadi _slow motion_. Verde terus berlari, matanya memandangi awas. Luce masih dalam posisi memunggungi jalur pelarian diri mereka. Verde mempercepat larinya, matanya memelotot begitu melihat Luce membuat pergerakan hendak menoleh ke arah mereka. Pemuda berambut hijau itu berlari semaki cepat, keringat menetes bak air terjun dari dahinya, Luce bergerak pelan seperti hendak menoleh ke belakang, Skull pasrah ditarik entah ke mana.

 _Terus … terus … terus …_

—BERHASIL!

Verde dan Skull lebih dulu lenyap diantara rak-rak buku ketika Luce berhasil menoleh ke belakang. Perempuan itu mengerjapkan mata sejenak, bingung.

"Kenapa, Luce?" tanya Reborn seraya menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan perempuan itu, lalu mengerjit beitu tak mendapatakan apapun.

Luce menggeleng. "Nggak, tadi kukira ada pasangan homo, aku mau foto soalnya," jawabnya kalem tak melihat ekspresi Reborn yang sudah menepuk dahi.

.

.

.

"Tapi ya, aku nggak nyangka _Senpai_ bisa lari secepat itu," komentar Skull disela-sela makannya. Kini mereka sudah terdampar di salah satu kafe yang cukup jauh dari perpustakaan kota—tolong salahkan Verde dan kecepatan larinya yang tiba-tiba bisa lebih cepat dari biasanya, padahal dulu ketika tes lari di sekolah, Verde menduduki urutan terakhir daripada rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Itu … akhir-akhir, ini aku dan Keiman suka adu lari di lab," dusta Verde tanpa menatap Skull. Keiman yang tengah guling-guling di dalam kandang bersin hebat, merasa ada yang membawa namanya.

"Hoo, gitu toh …," sahut Skull mengomentari. Ia menyambar minumannya, meneguknya hingga dirasa kerongkongannya tak terlalu kering. Verde diam, makanannya baru saja habis dan kini pemuda rumput itu kembali berkhayal, memasuki alam fantasinya.

.

.

 _Skull kembali menekuni makanannya, mengunyahnya penuh khidmad, menikmati setiap inci kenikmatan dalam makanan tersebut. Bahkan karena terlalu khidmadnya, pemuda ungu itu tanpa sadar membiarkan sebuah noda makanan menempel di dekat bibirnya._

" _Oi, Skull,"_

" _Hm?"_

 _Tanpa aba-aba lebih dulu, Verde menyeka noda tersebut dengan selembar tisu. Skull terlihat mengerjapkan matanya, Verde pasang wajah datar sok keren—padahal dalam hati dia cenat-cenut._

" _Hati-hati tuh makannya," kata Verde seraya menaruh tisu tersebut di atas meja, lalu kembali bersender pada sandaran kursi._

 _Skull masih mengerjapkan mata, sebelum akhirnya membuat cengiran lebar. "Makasih,_ Senpai _!"_

.

.

' _Ya, begitu pasti bagus! Skull pasti langsung klepek-klepek sama kelakuan gue,'_ Verde tertawa penuh kemodusan dalam hati. Akhirnya kini dia bisa menjalankan ilmu modus yang sudah dipelajarinya semalaman. Dengan ini Skull pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya, dengan ini Skull pasti akan langsung naksir berat padanya. Verde segera menyambar selembar tisu yang disediakan di meja mereka, kemudian kembali menatap Skull yang masih melahap makanannya dengan nikmat.

"S- Skull—"

— _ **Tring! Tring!**_

"Aah! Lapar banget nih, _kora_!" cetus sebuah suara lelaki yang amat familiar.

Verde membeku, suara petir yang jeger-jeger berkecamuk di belakangnya. Kepalanya sontak menoleh ke arah pintu, matanya langsung membelalak _horror_.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh! Bahkan tadi kau sama sekali tak bisa mengalahkanku! Sudah kubilang jangan lengah!" sembur suara seorang perempuan menimpali kata-kata tadi.

' _KENAPA ADA PENGGANGGU LAGI SIH?!'_ Verde menjerit frustasi. Terlihat di ambang pintu dua orang rekannya yang lain, Colonello dan Lal Mirch. Verde meremas tisu yang dipegangnya penuh dendam, memaki kedua rekannya yang tiba-tiba bisa berada di sana— _tidak! Tunggu! Bukan itu masalahnya! Masalahnya, bagaimana kencannya ini dengan Skull?!_

Sekali lagi, hanya Verdelah yang menganggap itu kencan.

"Lal! Duduk di sana yuk, _kora_!" Colonello tampak menarik lengan sang perempuan ke meja yang berada di pojokan. Verde mengawasi awas, meski dalam hati ia trenyuh sendiri; _enak banget mereka bisa mojokan berdua, gue modus aja masih belum bisa._

" _Senpai_? Kok diem? Ada apa?" tanya Skull yang entah kapan memperhatikan wajah Verde yang menegang, seertinya ia masih _tidak peka_ dengan kedatangan dua seniornya yang lain. Kepala sang junior hendak menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan murid jenius, membuat kepala Verde segera mendengungkan sinyal SOS lagi. Verde dengan cepat menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan keras, menimbulkan bunyi besi yang bercumbu dengan lantai.

"Ah! S- sendoknya! S- Skull, tolong ambilkan ya," pinta Verde cukup keras seraya menunjuk sendoknya yang jatuh.

"Eh? Oh, oke." Skull ganti menatap sendok tersebut, kemudian membungkukkan badannya, berupaya mengambil benda itu.

"Lho, kok barusan kayak suara Verde ya, _kora_?" tanya Colonello dengan megerjitkan dahinya.

' _Mampus.'_

"Iya, seingatku itu juga suara Verde," timpal Lal setengah curiga.

Adegan selanjutnya kembali dibuat _slow motion_ persis seperti di sinetron. Terlihat Colonello dan Lal ancang-ancang menolehkan kepala ke arah mereka, memastikan bahwa mereka tidak salah. Verde menyambar garpunya, kemudian membuangnya dengan sengaja di bawah meja di mana Skull masih berupaya mengambil sendoknya.

"Wah! Garpunya jatuh juga nih, _Senpai_!" kata Skull yang masih dalam posisi membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh iya … m- maaf ya Skull …," kata Verde seraya ikut membungkukkan badannya ke bawah meja mengikuti Skull, matanya memandangi awas. Terlihat Colonello dan Lal telah menoleh, mata mereka menjilati seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok sang murid jenius. Verde dag dig dug, kalau sampai ketahuan habis sudah kencan ini. Ia komat-kamit berdoa, memohon semoga masih diberi waktu yang lebih panjang untuk bersama dengan gebetan.

"… Orangnya nggak ada tuh. Salah dengar kali." Lal mendengus seraya memangku dagunya.

"Iya, _kora_! Lagian, mana mungkin Verde bisa ke luar dari labnya dan makan di kafe hari libur begini? _Jomblo_ macem dia paling juga cuma bisa kencan sama buayanya, _kora_!" Colonello menimpali. Verde komat-kamit menyumpahi rekannya yang satu itu. Awas saja, dia ada niatan mau meracuni si pirang di kelas kimia.

"Lo juga _jomblo_ kali," dengus Lal.

"Aku kan naksir Lal, _kora_!"

— _ **DUAK!**_

"Jangan nendang kakiku juga dong, _kora_!"

"Berisik! Cepat pesan sesuatu sana!"

Merasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk ke luar, Verde segera menegakkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Skull—yang sudah lebih dulu menegakkan tubuh—menatapnya cukup aneh.

"Skull, ayo kita pulang. A- aku baru ingat buayaku belum diberi makan. B- bisa-bisa dia mengamuk di kandangnya nanti," kata Verde dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang berjantuhan dari pelipisnya.

Tanpa diketahui, sesungguhnya Keiman, sang buaya peliharaan si pemuda rumput, sudah lebih dulu menjebol kandangnya dan mengobrak-abrik kulkas berharga Verde di dapur.

"Hee? Aku baru tahu _Senpai_ pelihara bu—"

"S- sudahlah! Ayo!" Verde menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, kemudian menarik lengan Skull dan memelesat menuju pintu ke luar. Mata pemuda rumput itu melirik-lirik ke arah bangku dua rekannya, mendapati mereka masih berdebat panjang. Verde dan Skull berhasil ke luar dari kafe terkutuk itu tanpa ketahuan—setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Skull dan Verde sama-sama menyenderkan punggung di bangku paling belakang di pojok kiri, keduanya sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan karena terus berlari dari kafe menuju halte bus dan masuk ke dalam bus yang kebetulan sudah terparkir rapi di sana. Verde menghapus keringatnya yang jatuh, ternyata lari meang amat melelahkan—apalagi kalau lari dari penganggu cinta. Yaah, tapi di dalam bus ini, ia pasti bisa menjalankan modusnya yang tadi sudah gagal berulang kali di perpustakaan dan kafe.

.

.

 _Skull masih mengatur napasnya yang memburu, sayang ia tak ikut program latihan sparta yang diadakan Lal beberapa hari yang lalu, di sana disebutkan lari juga termasuk setelah push up dan beberapa latihan fisik lain._

" _Aduh … lelah sekali …," cetus Verde seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu sang junior._

" _L- lho,_ S- Senpai _?"_

" _Pinjam bahumu dulu, Skull. Aku lelah sekali," pinta Verde cuek sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur di bahu Skull._

.

.

' _Ya! Itu sangat_ brilliant _! Dan pasti kali ini akan berhas—'_

"HAAHH?! KENAPA BUKU INI PAKAI BAHASA MANDARIN, _MUU_?!"

'— _Tuhan, kapan akan Engkau akhiri penderitaanku?'_ batin Verde pilu.

"Lho, kukira kau sudah tahu sejak awal, Mammon," timpal sebuah suara lain.

" _Muu_ , harusnya kau ingat aku tidak mengerti bahasa ini," desis suara pertama yang tak lain adalah milik Mammon.

Si pemilik suara kedua, Fon, tersenyum kinclong menanggapi. "Kalau kau tak mengerti, aku bisa mengajari. Mana yang kau tidak mengerti?"

"B- Bodoh! J- jangan menggeser tempatmu duduk, _muu_!"

Bagus, sepertinya dua makhluk itu tak menyadari keberadaan mereka dan tengah asyik mesra sendiri—Verde urut dada dibagian ini, miris melihat dirinya yang masih tak berhasil untuk melakukan tindak modus. Pemuda berambut rumput itu sadar bahwa inilah kesempatannya untuk maju, kalau ia terus diam ngarep doang, mau sampai tiba-tiba kambing makan daging juga Skull nggak akan peka— _hiks_.

"S- Skull—"

— _ **CIIIIITTTTTTT!**_

Tanpa diduga, bus yang mereka tumpangi mengerem mendadak. Fon dengan sigap memegangi Mammon yang merupakan pujaan hatinya, membiarkan dirinya melindungi— _modus_ sekalian—pemuda yang berperawakan mirip perempuan itu. Tak lama bus berhenti, sang supir bus mengumumkan bahwa barusan ada kucing yang lewat tiba-tiba sebelum akhirnya bus tersebut kembali bergerak perlahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mammon?" tanya Fon khawatir.

Mammon melirik pemuda Asia itu penuh dendam, meski warna pipinya sudah berubah jadi kemerahan. "SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARIKU, _MUU_!"

Tanpa dua orang yang mesra-tapi-nggak-mesra-juga itu sibuk sendiri, tanpa mereka sadari seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencuat bak rumput tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah. Posenya pun sama sekali tak ada elitnya, ia terjatuh dalam keadaan tengkurap dengan indahnya.

" _Senpai_! _Senpai_! _Senpai_ , bangun dong!" Skull mengguncang tubuh si pemuda rumput panik tingkat wahid. Verde yang saat itu tengah setengah pingsan akibat rem dadakan sang supir dan terpaksa mencium bangku di depannya hingga berbaring tak elit seperti sekarang merasa terharu, rupanya benar pilihannya, Skull itu memang pantas diperjuangkan. Lihat, sekarang dia khawatir sama keadaan Verde, bahkan ia terlihat begitu khawatir dengan—

" _Senpai_ , bangun! Nanti orang lewat jadi susah!"

—Verde pingsan sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

" _Senpai_ bener nggak apa-apa? Tadi _Senpai_ sempat pingsan lho," kata Skull sembari mengikuti langkah Verde menuju rumah murid jenius itu.

"Nggak … nggak apa-apa, sumpah," sahut Verde dengan dada bergemuruh, masih merasa tersakiti bahwa Skull lebih mementingkan orang lewat ketimbang dirinya.

Hari sudah beranjak sore kala itu, warna oranye sudah menghiasi dirgantara dan matahari. Keduanya tengah berjalan santai di trotoar perumahan rumah Verde. Skull bersikeras mengantar seniornya itu, mengesampingkan bahwa rumahnya cukup jauh dari rumah si pemuda rumput. Dan semua itu alasannya adalah karena takut Verde pingsan lagi dan tergilas kendaraan yang lewat—ternyata meski nggak peka dan terlihat polos, Skull cukup berpotensi menjadi psikopat. Rumah Verde sudah terlihat dari pandangan mereka, membuat si pemuda rumput mau tak mau menahan gejolak tak rela bahwa hari ini harus berakhir.

"Oh ya, _Senpai_ ," panggilan dari Skull tepat sebelum Verde membuka pagar rumahnya segera membuat langkah si pemuda jenius itu berhenti. Pemuda berambut hijau itu membalikkan badan, mendapati Skull tengah menatapnya lurus. Mau tak mau Verde jadi dag dig dug, jantungnya pun ikutan cenat-cenut.

"K- kenapa?" tanya Verde harap-harap cemas.

" _Etto_ …," Skull menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari, membuat keadaan semakin menegang, "kurasa aku berhutang sama _Senpai_ karena mau mengajariku cara menjawab soal G- _sensei_ ," katanya malu-malu.

Verde meneguk ludah, makin terlihat ngarepnya. Skull terlihat memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas yang tadi dibawanya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Verde masih diam menunggu, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran gugup.

"Ini untuk _Senpai_ ," kata Skull seraya menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik kecil pada sang senior.

' _Heh?'_

"I- itu … _Senpai_ kan kemarin sakit batuk, kan? Kayaknya masih belum sembuh, jadi kubelikan obat batuk," tambah Skull seraya tertawa pelan.

Para _cupid_ berterbangan di sekitar Verde, manik hijau pemuda itupun langsung berbinar cerah, wajahnya langsung terlihat amat bahagia.

"I- ini seriusan, Skull?" Tangan Verde terjulur gemetaran, lalu mengambil kantong plastik tersebut penuh haru.

"Iya, lagian kalau nggak kuberikan ngapain juga kubawa, kan," jawab Skull.

Verde merasa dadanya sesak, luapan kebahagiaan memenuhi dadanya. "Makasih ya! Serius, makasih banget! Makasih lho!" ucapnya tanpa henti.

"Iya, iya." Skull nyengir lebar. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya!" pamitnya seraya berlari lurus ke depan.

Verde yang masih terharu tak hanya berdiam diri di depan pagar. Dengan cepat ia membuka pagar rumahnya, kemudian menutupnya dengan cara membantingnya. Dimasukkannya kunci ke dalam lubang kunci rumah, lalu membuka kuncinya dan membuka pintunya. Verde segera menyambar kunci yang masih tergantung di lubang kunci, lalu masuk dan membanting pintu rumahnya dari dalam dengan keras.

"GUE DIKASIH OBAT BATUK DARI SKULL! HEYYYAAAHHH—"

— _ **GEDUBRAK!**_

"KEIMAAANNN! LO APAIN RUMAH GUE PAS GUE TINGGAL HAH?! KOK BANYAK MAKANAN BERHAMBURAN GINI?!"

Terlihat sang buaya tengah pura-pura nggak denger teriakan melengking majikannya, akting lagi tidur adem ayem di kandangnya.

.

.

.

"Woi, Ver, kemaren ke mana aja lo? Si Reborn nelponin rumah lo nggak diangkat-angkat, _kora_!"

"Gue kencan sama Skull," jawab Verde bangga.

Reborn memelotot _horror_ langsung, Colonello ikut memuntahkan kembali minumannya, Fon _coman_ senyum dengerin—padahal dalam hati ikut syok gonjang-ganjing.

"… Bohong tuh, bohong, _kora_!" cetus Colonello.

"Iya tuh, dusta banget. Jangan bikin gue jantungan deh, Ver!" sembur Reborn nggak terima.

"Heh, gue juga bener kok," jawab Verde percaya diri.

"Memang kau kencan ke mana, Ver?" tanya Fon ingin tahu.

"Nih ya, yang pasti pas terakhir dia nganter gue pulang—" Verde berdiri, memasang senyum seribu watt, "—gue dikasih obat batuk sama dia! HAHAHAHA! Tuh kan, udah gue bilang dia itu perhatian banget! Makan tuh lo pada! HAHAHA!"

Ketiga rekannya _kicep_ , diam seribu bahasa.

"Pokoknya, gue udah kencan sama Skull. Hahaha! Pokoknya gue bakal meraih cinta Skull! Skuuulll! Pokoknya ai lope yu puuullll!" Verde mendadak ketawa bak orang gila. Dengan langkah gagah berani, ia melangkah ke luar dari ruangan tempat dirinya dan ketiga rekannya berkumpul. Begitu sosok Verde lenyap dari pandangan, serta suaranya menghilang dari indra pendengaran, Reborn buka suara.

"Kasian gue sama Verde," kata sang pemuda bercambang seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Iya tuh, _kora_! Masa balik kencan bukannya dia yang nganter Skull, malah dia yang dianter Skull," Colonello memandangi pintu ruangan miris seraya urut dada.

"Udah gitu dapet obat batuk lagi," sahut Fon yang ikut miris.

"Iya tuh, dia dapet batuk- _zone_ ," timpal Reborn.

"He eh, nggak salah lagi. Pasti batuk- _zone_ ," balas Colonello setuju.

"Cobaan apa yang dihadapi Verde ya …," Fon ikut menyetujui.

Verde, pemuda berambut rumput paling jenius satu sekolah, diketahui sebagai pejuang cinta Skull yang masih nggak peka dengan seluruh kodenya, kini mendapat batuk- _zone_ dari pujaan hatinya. Sebuah zona di mana setelah lari-lari seharian kayak dikejar anjing sama pujaan hati cuma dikasih obat batuk doang.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **(1)** : The Scream adalah lukisan karya Edvard Munch. Ada yang tahu lukisan seorang pelukis yang melukiskan kedahsyatan letusan Gunung Krakatau? Nah, itu lukisan yang saya maksud.

 **A/N** : HOLAAAAAA! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Profe Fest! Akhirnya penpik ini selesai juga setelah udah lama mendep di draf saya hahahaha o)-( /EI. Iyap, saya bikin Verde x Skull. Habis di Arcobaleno kan Colonello sama Lal, Fon udah sama Mammon, Reborn sama Luce, dua cecunguk itu kita apakan? Ya kita jodohin dong! /digeplak. Semoga humor saya nyampe ke kalian ya, semoga nggak garing, dsb :")) Btw saya pulang kampung nih YEAAAHHH! Ada yang tinggal di Jogja? Ayo ketemuan sama saya ;) /kedipin/ /GAK. Bisa dibilang ini fanfiction saya sebelum saya pulang kampung, hitung-hitung juga sekalian minta maaf lahir batin karena Idul Fitri udah dekat ya :"D

Btw buaya Verde bener namanya Keiman kan, ya? Saya lihat di potongan _manga_ namanya itu, tapi ragu juga sih :" Pembaca ada yang tahu? Oiya, di sini saya juga buat Skull itu kelas satu sendiri, Verde dkk kelas dua, makanya Skull manggil Verde pakai ' _Senpai_ '.

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam fanfiction ini, mulai dari _typo_ , segi OOC, segi lawakan, plot cerita yang lompat-lompat, dan sebagainya. Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya. Ada yang mau _review_? Biar saya makin bahagia :)) /senyum modus/ /digeplak. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lainnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
